


To Save A Friend

by PinkGem



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Best Friends, Blood, Blood and Injury, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, High School, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Medical Procedures, Minor Injuries, Regis is one proud dad, Vomiting, Warping ability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGem/pseuds/PinkGem
Summary: The screaming was what he heard first. It's all he could hear as the sound shattered through his eardrums, stronger than anything he had ever heard in his life. Turning to face the ugly reality,  he was met with a frightening sight.Everything seemed to have gone in slow motion, the world stopping just for this moment as Noctis watched the car speed down the street heading towards his friend, speed only getting faster.





	To Save A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to another story. This one took a bit more time and thought, but I am happy with the results. 
> 
> I wish we would have been told a bit more of how Noctis first started using magic, and more of the bond that Prompto and Noctis share in the Brotherhood Anime.
> 
> And also the description about magic, I would assume new magic users would be effected seriously, as the body is not used to such a force. It would make the body sick and weak and stuff.as it does show a little in the game. But I wish they added more back story to magic.
> 
> I honestly can't stop writing about these two. They are just too precious.
> 
> IMPORTANT:
> 
> So, like the many stories before this, this is an updated version. Having not being fully happy with the results and my skills when I first wrote this, I went along and updated it.
> 
> Spelling errors have been fixed, as well as fill in more empty spots were more dialogue could have been placed. Overall, it's a much more rounded story with alot more character development.
> 
> Because of this change, I wrote an extra 10,000 words! Holy shit, right? I could have written two or three stories with that amount. And yet, I wanted this story to be bigger because it's one I absolutely loved alot and know itcould be expanded on.
> 
> So this update was added on September 26th, 2018, while the original date when posted will stay. So please, I really hope ypu enjoy the updated version for all it has to offer.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy~
> 
> Pink Gem

“Aww man! I was so close.” Whined Prompto, as he and Noctis exited the arcades main doors and into the stunningly beautiful rays of light and we’re greeted by the world outside the concrete walls. The ear busting noise came to a close upon the door calmly closed shut, leaving them to stand for a brief moment until they marched their way down the ramp as children rushed by them to enter the building.

Clouds overhead were puffy, the sky, blue as ever. Neither of the two could even process how long they were in there for. Judging by the sky, the assumed fought a good three or so hours had gone by.

The reason why they had set off to the arcade today in general was for one reason: A new game had just been introduced. One that Prompto had been eagerly awaiting for sometime. He was always a sucker for shooter games, therefor drooling insanely just to get his hands on the smooth handles of the plastic gun and shoot away the game deemed to be the enemy.  
The whole day , Prompto wouldn’t stop talking about it, to the point Noctis was getting rather annoyed. 

Thankfully, when the bell struck three and the bell gave a mighty ring, they made a mad dash to the arcade, out speeding everyone else who dared try to beat him. Unfortunately, a good handful of people reached the game before he, so the wait time took a bit. But when it was his turn, the world dissolved and only he seemed to exist.

Skill was his game, and skilled he was. Lost in his own world, eyes locked on sharp and breathing coming to a halt, Prompto shot every monster on the screen with pristine precision. The crowd now watching him lurched out in surprise when a monster popped up, and screamed with excitement when they were shot with outstanding accuracy. When Prompto’s ear decided to work again, the constant sounds of these people filled his body to the brim with a feeling he could never explain.

And gods did he love it.

No one had complained when he passed many levels, taking quite a long turn. They were all too enthralled with his skill to kick him off. Even a few employees watched, eyes large and stunned at his skill for a game that had just come out only a few hours ago.

Just when Prompto thought he was on a winning roll, the boss showed up. It was an ugly thing, littered with boils and skin falling off, one would think it was dipped in acid or some other sinister way. Grinning, Prompto took on the beast, shooting away until his luck ran out. The boss was too quick, and took a few good swipes at his character, killing him and showering the screen with blood, and with the not so fancy words of ‘ Killed’.

Prompto stood dumbstruck, eyes never leaving the screen as the crowd started to leave. Still, they spoke highly of the blond who had gotten so far and so easily. Putting in his initials, did Prompto deem it ok to finally leave and head over to Noctis’ house to finish off the rest of their day. As the rounded the street, Prompto gave out a sigh of defeat. 

“ Hey, don’t worry about it. You did really good, especially for a first try. No one could ever compare to you.” Noctis said, patting the blond on the shoulder for support as they continued their way.

Prompto nodded, feeling a smile draw on his face. Knowing damned well he got an amazing score that most people couldn’t even get to, his friend was right. No point on getting upset about it. I was just a game after all.

“ Yeah, totally. But holy hells was that boss hard! I guess I’ll just have to go back and kill him and prove my point! Just you wait Noct! I’ll kill him just for you!” He shouted, pumping his fist into the air.

Thrilled with the enthusiasm, Noctis chuckled and shoved the shoulder away playfully, earning a laugh from Prompto. “ Yeah, ok. I’ll wait for that day alright, but I’m pretty sure in going to be in my forties by then. Give or take fifties.”

“ Noct! How could you say that? Have some faith in me, will ya?”

“ I do! More than you could ever know!” he shoved back, sending the blond skipping down the path with a squeal.

Their playful spat ended there and they headed down the streets to now find somewhere to eat. All that time playing had worked up an apatite. Prompto’s stomach growled angrily, demanding food the moment they had left. And now that they were wondering the middle of a shopping district, the smell of foods wafting all around him, making his empty stomach attack his insides. Even Noctis blushed and held his stomach when they passed a bakery smelling of cookies. 

The idea to eat out and not eat at Noctis’ apartment became clear when Ignis had sent the prince a message, telling him that due to a last minute, and important meeting, he advisor could not possibly stop by to cook food. As much as he hates the idea of take out food being inside the princes digestive system, once in while couldn’t hurt. So he ultimately allowed him to eat said garbage.

Noctis had grinned stupidly upon reading the text. When he had show Prompto, they both laughed with delight. The advisor allowing then to eat whatever they wanted on a Friday night? Who wouldn’t want anything else? This was going to be the best night ever! Maybe they could eat themselves into a food coma with all the trash they were going to force into their stomachs. 

“ Oh, Noct! How about there? This place seemed good.” Prompto exclaimed, smiling over to the building that caught his attention.

Noctis looked down the street from where Prompto’s fingers were pointing to. Low and eh old, a fine looking established burger and burrito restaurant stood at the far end of the corner. The coloured painted on its front and sided stood out, bright and bold, catching the eyes of many people who walked down the street.

“ Sure. This place looks good. Let’s go.”

“ Sweet!” Prompto beamed. “ I’ve seen this place a few times and always wanted to go. Some of guys in class say it’s really good. “ he finished, briskfully walking down the street, eyes never looking away from the building. Noctis followed right behind.

“ Yeah?”

“ Yeah! Come on! I’m soooo hungry! “

That said, Prompto reached back and went to grasp the princes hand, his accuracy was wrong as instead he accidently grabbed the sling sleeve of his jacket and pulled the arm down throwing the raven forward as he winced on obvious pain.

“ Ow! Prompto, stop! “ he winced, hissing in pain as his arm stared throbbing.

At the sound of the hiss, Prompto pulled back, body becoming cold as I’d he felt the pain himself. His eyes widened in corner as Noctis held his arm close to his chest, protecting the damaged limb.

“ Oh gods, Noct! I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you!” He said quickly, to the point the words formed it one.

Noctis blinked rapidly until the pain subsided. When it did, he rubbed his fingers into the skin, alieving the pain until it became numb. His eyes laid on the skin as the shirt lifted some. It was bruised, dark and covered in an array of blues and blacks.

“ I’m fine, Prom. Don’t worry about it. It’s not your fault at all, so don’t beat yourself up. I got this from training the other day.” He reassured, flashing the blond a healthy smile. 

Receiving the smile, Prompto sighed. It hurt him knowing his best friend was in pain, and that he caused some of it. Sure the words of reassurance helped a tad, but it still didn’t falter the stinging in his heart. Though, upon the words of training, his attention perked up. Knowing the prince for a good year now, hardly ever did the raven speak openly about his training. Normally it was hush hush. Maybe now with this opening he could get more than a grunt.

“ Oh, so what happened?” 

“ Not a whole lot.” He said with a shrug. “ I really should have been paying attention. Instead, I lost focus for a moment and before I even came back to my scenes, Gladio had hit me so hard in the shoulder, I went down really hard. I couldn’t even feel it for a few minutes.”

Shivering at the memory, Noctis remembered very well being on the floor, moaning in pain as Gladio loomed over him, arms in tight fists, scowling down at him like he was pathetic. It was totally embarrassing. Even truing to get up onto his feet was a challenge. The pain was sharp, almost as if he had broken something. Far from it.

Time and time again, Noctis had mentally prepared himself for these training sessions. He always took to heart that losing ones focus will be his downfall. And downfall it will be. Mainly when it lands his face into the mat while a man twice his size is killing him from weight alone. 

Oh the joys of being the prince.

He sighed through his nose, stress and frustration coursing through his body when a gentle hand rest on his shoulders, pulling him from his inner turmoil. 

“ I’m. Sorry you have to go through that man. That doesn’t sound fun at all.” Prompto winced as if he himself was being punched. 

Noctis just chuckled, amused. “ No, it isn’t. And I don’t recommend it.”

“ Well, it’s a good thing I’m not a prince then.” Prompto commented before slinging his backpack higher over his shoulders and gave another hearty slap across Noctis’ back.

Laughing, they continued on their way to the acquired restaurant. Just a few moments later, they reached their destination, admiring the building now they could see the entire thing up close. The smell from where they stood was heavenly, but when a group of girls walked out, the smell grew even more so, sending both boys into a hungry fit.

“ Come on! I’m. So hungry!”

Noctis rolled his eyes and opened the door, allowing the blond to skip into the building. A young woman took them to their seats: a wonderful booth right beside a large window, leaving a great view of the city street and the people walking by. After dropping the menu off, the waitress bowed politely and sauntered off to get drinks. With a nod, the opened up their menus to take a look at the scrumptious food then would soon get to devour.

“ So. “ Prompto spoke, killing the silence. “ Aside from being beaten up from Gladio, how is training coming along? “

Lowering the menu , Noctis raised his head to meet eyes with Prompto. He surprisingly found Prompto folding his hands together on the table, a small smile on his face and the menu closed and put off to the side, knowing exactly when he wanted. Knowing him, he would just pick the best looking thing that caught his eye. It always happened. 

“ Well uh, the same as usual I guess. “ He muttered, closing his own menu and just decided to get a burger. Sure a burrito or tacos sounded good, but a burger would be just fine too. 

“ Yeah?”

“ Yeah.”

Prompto opened his mouth, ready to ask another question when the waitress showed up carrying a tray with their drinks. One settled they placed their orders. Prompto spoke in a high voice, pleased with his order, while Noctis just muttered a burger with extra fries. Once she left with another bow, they both pulled out their phones and tapped away animatedly at the screens. When finishing his text, Noctis lowered his phone to the table to peer at the blond, oblivious to the longing stare.

“ If you are so keen on my training, why don’t you come and train with me?” He blurted out, mouth working before his brain could allow it.

The yellow cased phone drop, slamming on the table while Prompto gasped out. “ What?

Shit. Maybe he shouldn’t have said that. There was no way Gladio would allow his friend to observe. So why would he say anything at all? Geez.

“ Uh, I think you should join me sometimes during training. “

Again! Why?

Prompto laughed, startling the prince. His fingers danced around the wooden Chocobo charm strapped to his phone nervously. Pink dusted his cheeks. “ No way dude! I appriciate the offer, but you do realize that Gladio would snap me in half in oh, five seconds right? Actually, better make that three. I don’t plan on dying anytime soon.”

Letting the confession to roll through his brain, Noctis joined in on the laughter as he pictured Prompto in a fight with Gladio. It was not pretty by any means. Prompto was too small to even budge the larger man. Even if the blond gave his all, Gladio would laugh and say he felt nothing, much like he says when they fight. The man must have a body of steel or something. That has to be it.

“ On second thought, maybe it was a bad idea. Gladio would destroy you. “ Noctis admitted, feeling sorry for the imaginary Prompto screaming for help while the imaginary Gladio pinned him to the mats.

“ Yeah, I know. I don’t need you to tell me!”

He let out one last chuckle before becoming more serious. “ Well, how about you come and watch?”

Prompto gasped, happiness written all over his face. “ Really? I can come and watch? For real?”

Overjoyed by the sheer excitement of rom his friend, Noctis shrugged his shoulders and reached for his drink, sipping until it was nearly empty. “ Sure. I don’t think there would be any problem in doing so.”

“ Oh wow! How cool would that be? This is something I would never want to miss! Can i bring my camera and take pictures?” he asked, as he fumbled about inside his bag and pulled out his camera, holding it shakily within both hands. He always brought the piece of tech with him no matter where he went.

Seeing the camera in all its glory, Noctis thought for a few moments. Lifting his index finger to his lips, his mind concentrated. He knew without a doubt Ignis would say no, flat out. Cameras, phones or any equipment that can record scared the advisor. Even workers were not allowed to take any pictures inside the citadel. It was law after all. 

Gladio would be down, as lenient as he was. Depending on where they were and what they were doing. Training should have no problem. And plus, Noctis would think he would love to finally see Prompto at work and print out some amazing photos of them in combat. Perhaps frame them within the halls. Nah. That’s too pretentious. 

“Well, I know Ignis would say no before I get the sentence out, but if it’s training, I don’t really see it being a big deal. Just promise me you won’t post them online or release them to the media, ok?” he asked, almost begging.

Blue eyes going wide, Prompto sat back, scrunching up his nose as if offend by the statement just presented. “ Noct! I would never do that without you’re consent! What kind of friend so you think I am?”

Noctis grinned, smiling ear to ear and ready to respond to the blond until their waitress came bustling over, plates in hand with their awaiting food. Upon sight, they each glanced at the young woman, eager to eat their meal. The moment their plates hit the table and the girl left, they dug in. Before Prompto could get his grubby hands on the bottle of ketchup, he doused his fried in the sugary concoction, painting his once white plate red. His lips formed a smile, proud at the mess he made that would for sure have Ignis having a fit and probably smack him on the back of the head.  
Oh well.

Not letting the food get cold, he grabbed a ketchup stained fry and tossed it into his open mouth and chewed earnestly savoring the salty , yet crunchy food. He knew now to enjoy it while he could. When Ignis catches wind of the mount of grease and fat entering his body, extra training was for sure bound to come his way. Not to forget the lecture he would receive until his ears fell off. That was always a given. 

He threw another fry into his mouth, shutting the imaginary Ignis up solid.

“ The food here is great, eh, Noct? “

Like a snap of the wrist, Noctis was pulled from his thoughts. So far in a daze, he didn’t even realize the fry dangling between his fingers, threatening to fall onto the plate below. He quickly shoved the food into his mouth and nodded, eyes laying on the burger. His mouth watered dramatically. The bun was nice and brown, onion layered inside caramelized to perfection and the meat was juicy. When his eyes came to lay on the lettuce and tomatoes they stuffed inside, Noctis glared at the offending food and tossed it to the other smaller plate, wishing for it to leave his sight. Only then did he take a rather large bite of his burger and hummed in delight when the mixture of taste hit his tongue.

“ So like, you having a foodgasm or something over there, Noct?” Prompto snickered, eyes flashing with mirth. He had lifted a hand to cover the evidence on his face.

Well, at least there where no cameras to capture the evidence. Thank the gods the paparazzi didn’t show up or he would be hounded. 

“ Shut up, blondie. “ he shot back and took another bite of his burger.

“ Such a rude prince you are.”

After a quick laugh, the focused on eating, so the table got rather quiet, even for them. Hunger took over, so the need to talk could come at another time. Nearly done the last of his meal, Prompto spoke up again.

“ So what will I expect to see from when during tour training lessons? “

Noctis finished the last of his bite, admiring that Prompto sat and waited patiently for him to swallow his food before speaking. “ Well, for starters, you are young to hear a lot of grunting and yells. Then you will see two people beating the crap out of one another. Correction: your going to watch Gladio beat me into next week. I can assure you that much.”

Bursting into another fit, Prompto tried so hard to keep his composure. The raven smirked too, finding his words, and the harsh reality to be quite funny. When Prompto quelled, he straightened his back and grasped his food, ready to take another eager bite.

“ As much as I fear seeing that, I am also rather intrigued. But will I have the honor of seeing some magic or anything happening about?”

Oh. Oh no. Nothing of the sorts.

“ No. No magic.”

Prompto looked downcast, upset at not being about to watch the spectacle. “ Aw, really? That’s a shame. Oh well. At least I get to watch the training.”

Blue eyes closed, blanketing the prince in darkness as a distant memory came to pass. At first the words were unclear, but overtime they became true. 

Something Gladio had spoken to him a weeks prior was coming forth. Magic was new on the training schedule, a request his father had asked the shield to help monitor. The news came to be a great shock when first finding out but was soon replaced with a thrilled chirp.

Warping, a power granted within his blood, or his family line. While he was young for the age, the eagerness to start such a strenuous task was on Noctis’ list. As magic was definitely not his strong point as of this time, if he could manage a good warp, he would have no trouble at all harnessing his true powers.

Wondering if it was ok to let his best friend know of this secret training, he let go the nagging thoughts and leaned over the table, face going serious. "Ok, so, I gatta tell you something that I’m told to be doing soon. Soon will start warping.”

“ What? Warping!?”

“ Shh! Not so loud!” he hissed, eyes darting about to make sure no one heard.

“ Sorry! “ he whispered, slamming a hand over his mouth and sent the prince an apologetic look.

Just glad no one heard, Noctis leaned back into the leather seat. “ Its ok. Just, don’t say it so loud again. I'm technically not allowed to tell even you at the moment. It’s top secret stuff. You know, for protection and all.”

Prompto nodded in understanding. He still felt bad for being so loud and jeopardizing his friend. At lease there was no trouble in the end. “ Its ok, dude. I totally understand. Still, it would have been cool to see that in action. I have only heard stories about it. “

A story it was. As if you could call them stories, more like hushed whispered among people who lived it side the citadel. Common folk don’t have the ability to warp.

“ Yeah, well it would be cool to see if I was any good at it.” Noctis confessed, bummed out and twirled the soggy fry in his hands. It stung knowing his magic abilities were one with a baby.

The frown set in his friends face had Prompto frowning as well. It was not so meringue he was comfortable talking about, but seeing him put himself down did not go well in his mind. Time to give some Prompto charm.

“ Dude! I bet you would be amazing at it! You’re tell prince! That stuff is literally running through your veins! There’s no way you can suck. I can tell right now you will ace it with flying colours! Trust me.”

Though by any means, Noctis wild have thrown the negative thoughts away and been touched by the kind words of encouragement, yet, his heart wasn’t itself. It pumped hard and fast, nervousness bloomed as he started to cave under the immense pressure. Warping was no easy feat. He would me monitored heavily and constantly under the watchful eye of the council.  
Gods damn…

Sighing through his nose, Noctis eyes the fry now totally ruined. It hung by a thread, dangling over the plate pathetically. He dipped it in the ketchup before eating it.

“ Thanks for the sport Prompto, but I don’t think so. I have never warped before.”

“ Maybe, but we all have to start somewhere right? We can’t be good at everything off the bat. Now Is the perfect time to start! And your going to be amazing at it.”

If only he knew.

If Noctis could put his true feelings Into the open, he would have to disagree wholeheartedly. Now was not the perfect time to learn. He should have been taught years ago when he was just beginning his teen years, not close to being an adult. Like his father and the kings before, they all started young. Yet, he hadn’t. His father always found some excuse to push back his magic training. Sure he might have set the room on fire when he first started, but that was normal! Anyone could lose control so young, but he’s older now! Just because of one accident, it ruined his chance to learn his family powers. 

“ You seem to have more confidence in me than my father and the council as they don’t share the same ideas. They clearly see I need a lot of work. The reason I’m learning now instead of years ago is because I suck at controlling my magic. They don’t want me destroying more property.” He hissed. Just thinking about the man in the council pissed him off. Their glaring eyes, judging his every movement. Who the hell did they think they were? He was above them! “ Why? Why can’t I be more like my father instead of this useless teenage who can hardly make a spark? Why must I live as a shadow, waiting for my place in the world that will never come?”

Shit. His feelings were coming out. And it hurt. The inner feelings he kept so deep within his person was ready to year him apart. No one could understand what he had to go through everyday. No one.

A gentle hand rest on top of his, pulling him from his demons as he looked up across the table, locking eyes with Prompto who by now looked deeply troubled.

“ Noct, I know you don’t want to hear this, or maybe you do, but I understand how you feel. Really, I do. But you have to understand that you are not you’re dad. You are Noctis, the prince of Lucis and my best friend. Not everyone is perfect. Everyone learns things differently and at a different rate. So don’t shut yourself down just because it takes you longer to do something. “ He spoke softly, words coming from the heart. He grasped Noctis’ hands in how own. “ Who cares what other people think of you? No matter what you do, someone will try to put you down, so don’t bother to let them win. It’s their problem if they see differently. Like I said, and will continue to say, I think you are perfect the way you are.”

Noctis sat stunned, heart stopping and left his body to freeze. Never, ever in his life had he ever been given such words of love and wisdom before. He could tell those words came from the heart, as that heart only contained goodness and love. No room for hate. But gods his chest felt tight. 

He felt tears bloom behind his eyes. Hoping they didn’t fall, Noctis sniffles, proclaiming it was the grease getting to him. He looked out the window, unable to meet the blinds eyes. This is why he loved him so and why he would never throw their friendship away. It meant the world to him. It’s true Prompto was a blessing in disguise.

It’s true he shouldn’t let the words of other effect him so much, yet it happened all the time. There is only so much a person can take before it’s enough. Maybe now he can understand why his father has been putting it off. Perhaps until he was absolutely ready. Who’s to say.

Regaining his composure, Noctis smiled back to the blond. “ Thanks, Prompto.”

Prompto pulled back and waved his hand quickly, beaming. “ No sweat man! It’s the truth, so don’t let it bother you. Plus, I kind of worry about you warping and all.”

Now truly confused, Noctis cocked his head to the side.

“ Huh? Why?”

“ Well, I have heard that using too much magic, especially starting out can be very dangerous. People have talked about those training to become Glaives fall violently Ill and become hospitalized due to the immense stress being forced upon their bodies.”

Oh yes. Noctis has seen it first hand on immeasurable occasions. Walking with his father or by Cor, eyeing the men and woman who bravely used their body to protect them, watching them fight was always exciting, yet, when it came to magic, you can bet a few of them would drop like flies. Many had even passed out cold, unable to rise from their coma like state for sometime.

Stasis, is the name of this ailment. His father had always sounded so grim whenever that word left his mouth. It must have been a painful reminder of his own youth and his learning experiences with magic. Noctis shuddered at the thought. 

“ Yes. I can happen.” He said, mouth going dry.

Prompto grinned, trying to make light of the thick atmosphere surrounding them. “ Make sure it doesn’t happen to you, alright? The last thing I want to hear is you not coming to school because you got hurt during training. “

“ No promises.”

He tried giving his friend a reassuring smile. It didn’t work. He was still uneasy about the future events and withdrew his hand back and picked up his burger, chomping a big bite to keep himself occupied. 

Prompto followed a moment after, stuffing his face with the left over chips on the smaller place to his left. When he finished, he leaned back and patted his now bulging stomach, satisfied with the delicious meal.

“ Now that was a good meal for a Friday night.” Prompto grinned.

“ It was.”

They cleaned up their mess and paid their bill, eager to leave the building. The sun was still high in the sky, shining even brighter if possible as it started to lower behind the mountains, now basking the kingdom of Lucis in many shades of orange and pinks.  
Noctis looked up to the clouds, blinking slowly as he took in the majesty of the world. It was times like these that just stole him from the present and took him far far away.

“ So, did you want to venture around a bit longer or head back to your place?” Prompto asked, slapping Noctis on the arms to drag him back to the living.

Pulling out his phone to see the time as by judging the could, it could be anyone’s guess, upon seeing the numbers on display, Noctis deemed it would be better to head back to his apartment. 

“ Its up to you. But I kinda want to go back home if it’s ok. My pajamas await me and plus, there was a new raid boss is Kings Knight that started today.”

Prompto gasped loudly and smacked his forehead rather hard, making the prince chuckle at the obvious painful experience. “ Noct! How could I have forgotten? It wouldn’t leave my mind all day at school! And here I am, skipping about and letting it slide!”

“ We have lots of time to finish the boss or join other groups, so don’t worry. And we have been busy and all with class. Math class gave us far too much homework this week to do much else.” He grimaced, remembering the pages of pages of math homework to be finished. Hell right there. “ Just be thankful we finished it all and have the whole weekend to do whatever we want.”

“Yes. Thank the gods for that, otherwise , I think I’m going to die.”

Rolling his eyes for the umpteenth time, Noctis gave Prompto a light pat, addressing him to keep walking. Walking the few blocks had been fun. They laughed and came up with many strategies on how to overcome the raid boss. Reaching the end of a unnecessarily long street, Prompto came to an abrupt halt, almost making the prince walk right into him.

“ Why did you stop?” he asked, eyebrow rising. 

Prompto never responded as his attention was on the sign from across the street. The bright neon yellow sign displayed the sale for ice cream. 

Ice cream? Now? After he just ate all that food?

“ Don’t tell me you’re still hungry. “ he croaked, feeling his stomach churn just thinking about eating the sugary treat. 

“ Oh course! “ Prompto sang, twirling on the spot. “ I can slays make room in my stomach for ice cream!”

“ You can get some, but I’ll pass. I know I’ll throw up if I get so much as a lick inside me.” He promised.

Prompto tore his gaze from the store and looked over his shoulders. “ You sure?”

Yep.

“ I’m sure.”

Pleased about getting ice cream anyways, Prompto skipped ahead and pressed the button to cross the street as he waited for Noctis who waddled down the concrete path. His stomach still felt tight, filled with food. When the light changed, signalling for them to cross safely, Prompto broke out before him, laughing about. Noctis watched with amusement, but it was short lived. 

A woman, not far down the road had let out a scream, killing all the noise left the world in a dead silence. His body stopped, feet only a good foot onto the street as his body tingled. Something didn’t feel right.

Before he could investigate, another loud cry of alarm sounded off behind him, forcing him to look at the woman were she pointed to. Curious to know what the commotion was about, Noctis turned his head and stared down the street where a car, more so a truck had blown right through a red light and came barreling down the road, tires screeching deafening to anyone who was by. It showed no signs of stopping.

Noctis gasped, unbelieving as time slowed down. Panic took over his body as his eyes fell on the car as it made it’s way down the road. Unconsciously, his hand reached put, hoping to grab the body normally so close to his person and drag them to safety. Yet, there was no body to be reached. Blood freezing in his veins, he twisted his body to look out into the street the way he planned on going until his eyes stopped at the blond who was still running about, clearly oblivious about the danger headed his way.

Oh gods. Was this it? Was he really going to stand here like a fool and watch his friend get flattened by a truck and die? Was he doomed to see the light within those lush eyes fade away into nothing? And their everlasting friendship. Was it to end so tragically due to another’s stupidly? 

Fear held a fierce grip over his heart as more grotesque questioned rolled through. His voice was lost in his throat, unable to join the masses and scream to anyone else. All he could so was stand like an idiot and watch his friend die. There wasn’t anything he could do! There was no power within himself to save his friend! 

Unless…

A sudden pull that extended down to strings of his heart and from a place he was not familiar with pulsed. Placing a hand to his chest thinking it was his body reacting the grieving process, the pulse came back. It was gentle, yet very firm. His body pulsed once more, stealing his breath and had him gasping. His lungs ached, unable to get in the much needed air and he worked fitfully.

The voices of the people vanished and soon what could have been harsh whispers soon took over. Many, if not hundreds of them blended together, not able to make cognitive sense. Then when his body pulsed again, angrier this time, Noctis felt extremely lightheaded and almost ready to pass out.

Something was wrong. Terribly terribly wrong!  
His vision suddenly returned, showing him the impending doom to his beat friend.

‘ I…I must help him!’

Like a smack to the head, his body pulsed again. It came off more powerful than before, like a great monster was begging to be released. His fingertips twitched as if waiting for something to appear all the while the car got closer.

‘ Prompto! No!’

Again, the pulsing came back but tenfold. Now, it was painful, excruciating. He let out a shrill cry as his veins burned under skin, setting him ablaze. His ears started to ring. Was someone screaming right into his ears drums? If not, he didn’t understand why the volume and ferocity went up in volume. It just wouldn’t stop!  
Then, when it all became too much and was ready to give up hope, a voice spoke up, far clearer than the whispered he endured for some time. He listened intently, ignoring the stabbing pains that now ran all throughout his body. When the voice spoke put again, Noctis felt a wave of longing and love. He now knew what was happening.

The crystal, the guardian of his people and the mother of this planet was calling out to him. His anxiety and desire to help had the crystal respond in a way Noctis never could have realised. As the words became more clearer, he only got more scared. He knew what the crystal was doing: calling out to him and lend it’s powers, much like he had seen his father use when he was younger. But did he have the strength within himself in order to harness those powers direct from the crystal?

Pondering these thoughts, he shook violently, more so with the heavy decision that he was thrown upon. If he took the crystals powers, he could save his friend. Who knew the repercussions that would backfire on him during the aftermath. Magic from the crystal would be overbearing and probably leave perinatal damage.

No! What was he thinking!?

Noctis smacked himself. Why would he care? This was his best friend who needed saving! Who gave a rats ass if he was left in a coma for a bit due to magic exhaustion! It didn’t matter nor dose any other decision other that saving Prompto! 

Closing his eyes, Noctis prayed to the crying. ‘ Please, I have come to seek you’re help. Please give me the magic I need in order to save my friend.’

The crystal did not respond, only sending his body into a twitching fit.

‘ Please, I beg of you. He’s my best friend!'

The voice talked again, calm as ever. 

‘ PLEASE! ‘

The crystal came into view for a split second before vanishing, taking the world with it. Only then did his body burst into a ray of light, brighter than any sun. His finger twitching earlier never needed to grasp onto air as now his trust blade filled the empty space. He grasped onto his sword and eyed the machinery attached to it with a look of bewilderment.

The Engine Blade, or what he had dubbed it was now in front of him, gleaming and looking beautiful as ever. Pieces from before, not having been finished constructing were now together, holding as one to finish the staring masterpiece. 

Blue waves of energy rained down to his feet like mist and dissolved, only to repeat back to his chest area. Small sparkles of diamond like things danced around him, just as equally beautiful as his sword. Under the sun, there were no words to describe. 

Saying his thanks to the crystal, Noctis turned his body, feeling light as a feather and watched as the car zoomed even closer to Prompto. Time still came to a slow, but it didn’t stop his face from contorting into one of horror.

He raised his arm, taking the blade up with him and lined it up with Prompto’s back. His blue eyes wend wide in concentration. The voice of his father rung through his ears, telling him that to warp, one must focus on where they wanted to go, just like walking. He never did it, but his father did like to tell him things before he actually started. And damn was he greatfull for that little snip of advice.

Arm stiff and mind focused, Noctis threw his blade and watched it travel at lightning speed down the street, heading towards the blond. He followed a second late, dissolving in a gust of smoke and a flash of bright light and headed straight for his friend wide arms wide open. Having no prior experience he slammed into Prompto, who both screamed upon the impact, but instead of letting go and fought the pain that rushed through his body, Noctis gripped the blond in an iron grip, pulling him close to his chest and took his friend with him.

The world around them blurred into colours unknown. It made him sick having them in the corner of his vision. What felt like seconds, and yet also an hour, they glided over the street effortlessly. Noctis could feel his magic connection cutting short. His body was running short. And the pain returned, pulsing everything.

When their bodied reached the other side of the street, the connection canceled which sent both boys tumbling to the ground and onto the concrete what greeted them with a toothy grin. Impact was immeasurably painful. They skidded along the pavement, skin and clothes ripping as they skidded and only came to a stop when their bodies crunched against the wall hosting yet another restaurant. The only sound Noctis could hear within the white noise was the car screeching against the asphalt, shattering his eardrums.

Everything went frightfully quiet, like sound was never a concept. He couldn’t focus on that. All he could think of was the pain he was in and why he was in so much pain. Just when he thought one could experience such a feeling, here he was, experiencing it first hand, yet unable to open his mouth and let anyone know. All he could do was lay on the ground motionless.

Off to his side, he could hear a low moan. It was laced with pain, just like he was, but for some strange reason, he couldn’t place a name and certainly not a face. Never could he if his head was ready to burst with pain. Just thinking was too much.

The moan sounded off again, making Noctis worry about the one making said noise. It worried him. He tried opening his eyes, ready to investigate, but when he did, the colours, or the light burned his eyes, blinding him until he forced them shut due to nausea settling within his stomach. Now that he was becoming more aware due to the effects of his magic coming down, sounds blared around him from all angles. However, the moaning went off again, and it was at that moment he knew, just knew who it was.

‘Prompto?’

Oh gods! It was Prompto! Was he hurt? Was he safe? Did he manage to get to him in time, or did he miss and grabbed someone else while his best friend got run over by the car?

Oh gods..!

Oh gods! No! Gods no!

“…Oct…!”

Please no! Anything but this!

“…Noc…! Can y… ar me…?”

Was that…Prompto?

He listened intently to the sound that was being drowned out by the other sounds. It hurt, but he tried with all of his might in order to do so.

“ Noct!”

It was! It was Prompto! No way his brain was playing with him! Like a child to a mother, that voice was ingrained into his brain, etching deep within. 

With great difficulty, he opened his eyes, wanting to see for himself that his friend was truly by his side. Alas, it didn’t come so easy. The light became unbearable upon touching his pupils and the nausea hit him so severely, he couldn’t hold back the bile that rose up his throat and vomited pitifully, coughing and sputtering as if choking. 

“Noct!”

Prompto’s voice called again, getting more desperate than the last. He didn’t know why, but each call started to drown out in the white noise in the background. The lights and sounds became too much to bear. Even breathing became a chore as he gasped for breath that would not fill up his lungs. He lurched again and vomited once more.

“ Noct! Oh gods! Please, you’ve got to hang on!”

Hang on? What did that mean?

Bile rose up into his throat, temping to fall into the large puddle by his mouth. What could he do? He already felt like he was being ripped into two. Everything hurt, and his body couldn’t do anything to fix it!

Panic rose inside his chest, feeling it pump irrationally and the heaving of breath he still could not pull in. Ay least the vomiting had slightly passed, but it didn’t erase the need to pass out or anything. That was just getting stronger. He just wanted to know Prompto was ok. Why was it so hard?

Feeling his strength deplete, he reached out a shaky arm and extended it to where he heard Prompto’s voice, praying it would touch the blond for reassurance. He wanted to let him know everything was ok and even if he felt death looming over, that things were still going to be ok, because it always was when they were together. Always!

Yet he couldn’t. His hand dripped to the ground limp, and he let out a choked gasp.

“You’re gunna be ok Noct! Help in on the way! Just stay strong, ok?”

A hand rubbed up and down his back in hopes to calm down the ailing prince. The gesture was simple and comforting, but it didn’t provide the comfort he needed, not when it applied pressure to the damaged skin, it radiated more pain. Everything started to burn, like his back was the switch to all the nerves in his body. Tears bloomed in his eyes as the pain only intensified.

Setting him off, the desired to throw the offending hand away when his fingers came back wet. Shocked at this, his body went cold. Now know why or how this could be, he forced his eyes open yet again, swallowing the bile and saw his hand covers in blood. Lots of blood.

Noctis whimpered, terrified to see his hand sullied with the red substance. And that wasn’t all. The ground beneath him and a small light trail from before the reached the wall carried traces of blood as well. His arms, legs, and who knew what else was scrapped raw from the contact with the concrete. A bead of what he presumed to be sweat dribbled down his forehead, but Noctis knew it could only be blood as it too stung painfully. And if he was this injured, then what about Prompto?

He whimpered again, but this time accompanied with a sob. A single tear slid down his cheek as reality struck. This was not supposed to happen! Not by a long shot. Today was supposed to be like everything other Friday: eating and playing games like they always did. No this! Not this mess where his best find wad nearly or is probably dead and him being paralyzed by something out of his control.

A shuttering gasp fell from his lips as the nausea came back full force. The stress and pain being inflicted on his body was too much to take, so he threw up once more, not able to keep it down. It burned when it came up, and certainly put a lot of pressure on his chest like someone was forcing him down. Or maybe they were. He couldn’t tell.

“ Oh gods! Noct! Stay still! Try not to move! “

He couldn’t tear away from the hysterical cries of his friend, who was trying to desperately trying to help, as were the other hands he now felt on his person. Aware of other people, other cries of civilians ran through his brain. He was becoming more aware of his surroundings for some odd reason. He opened his eyes a sliver. The sky was blue, and he even saw a bird fly by and now he could hear the harp screams of a siren in the distance, slowly getting closer with each passing second.

Then, what he had hopped so much, Prompto flew himself into his field of vision. Though blurry, he could see him. He could freaking see him!

Almost ready to cry, Noctis was overjoyed to know Prompto really was alive. Though Injured by the specs of blood on his face, he was alive and yet, he couldn’t even celebrate that fact as his body was shutting down. He felt tired. So very tired, and his eyes started to close as did the rest of him. One by one, his senses were turning off.

“No, Noct! You can’t fall asleep! You must stay awake! Noct!”

The wails of his friend couldn’t be more frightening. He wanted to respond, to console his friend, but he do just didn’t have the strength to do so. The cries continued, wild and loud as the next. Soon, the blended together until they became nothing at all. He mentally apologized to his friend as he feared it was his final goodbye. Terrified it was, he allowed to be pulled into the beautiful darkness. 

 

 

__  
__

 

 

Ignis didn’t ever think he had driven so fast in his life, and if he didn’t, early he had problems. He was at this moment speeding past other vehicles down the highway, making his way to the hospital. His skills were superb, one would say so like in the movies, but he wasn’t here to be praised as his heart pounded faster than the wheels of the car. He looked forward, eyes scanning his surroundings as his mind processed just moments before.

As always, Ignis was a busy man. You had to be if you were the advisor to the future king. So slacking and no play. One must be proud and intelligent to lead the young prince, and Ignis played the part well. He was situated in his office when this all began, peering over an important document for the meeting just adjourned when he had received a call most surprising. Glancing over, he came to a shock when the prince’ number glowed red. Not one to simply ignoring the prince, he had reached over to answer the phone, ready to tell the prince if he forgot, that he could not cook dinner. He had made sure the young man had everything he cold need while away, so the call only sparked a yawn from the man.

Picking up the phone and resting hit against his ears, he almost expected to receive a bored voice or snarky request. Instead, he got a panicked, screaming voice. At first Ignis claimed it to be fake or a wrong number, yet when the sound continental, he didn’t dare hang up. The other side sounded like chaos. Sirens were bring and people were screaming about, barking orders to and fro. Before he could even think, a voice cried out to him.

“ IGNIS!”

The scream got to him, like being stabbed. His body jerked, heavy in his seat. It rang through his head, and his blood ran cold when he knew that was not the prince’ voice, yet another person he knew. It was higher, scratcher and was just innocent.

Was it? No.. I couldn’t have been…

“ Prompto…?”

“ Ignis , please! I don’t know what to do! I need your help!”

Ignis’ mind snapped to attention in the blink of an eye. His back was thrown up, slammed against the chair. Hand gripped the phone so tightly it would snap. He didn’t like how Prompto sounded. Not at all. He was not one to be in hysterics. Sure he was noisy, but it was usually due to being happy or excited, not in blatant horror.

“ Prompto, what on earth is the matter?” He asked as calmly as he could. Panicking would only set the blond off more.

It didn’t seem to work as Prompto let out a sob. He started to cry as the noise in the background started to pick up, nearly drowning him out.

“ Let’s me calm now, Prompto. What has happened?” he asked again, this time more assertively. If the younger man wasn’t in his clear mind, then perhaps Ignis needed to be more aggressive to get him to listen, even when he didn’t like the idea per say. Maybe his approach did work as Prompto responded a fraction of a second later.

“ I- it’s Noct! He’s b,- he tried to- and I-, he’s hurt, and I d-don’t know what to do!” he screamed into the phone, wailing growing intensively as he begged for help, for guidance he knew a man like him could only give.

Fear struck the advisor. The phone nearly slipped from his grasp. The prince was hurt? How? What happen happened? 

Too many questions wished to be a dressed, but in order to do that, Prompto needed to speak out more. Ignis could still hear him crying in the phone, sobbing like a child while the voices of others grew more frantic. Mouth ready to ask more, He was about to ask his next question when he phone got disconnected, leaving Ignis to stand silently at his desk speechless and cold.

He tried calling again. And again. No answer. Unable to get through, and irritably so, Ignis slammed the phone on its holder and dashed out the room, even so much as slamming his shoulder to open it, not bothering to use his hands and pry it open. Nope. He had it into the garage park in record time. A few times he narrowly missed running into staff members, but being advisor, you needed to be quick to dodge any obstacles, even if that meant people.

Crashing into the door of his car, he grimaced as his shoulder took the brunt of the hit. Pushing the pain aside and driving out of the garage then the gates of the citadel like a maniac, he fumbled with the settings of his car and traced the location of Noctis’ phone. On the small screen before him, a map of the area lit up. 

Wasting no time, he drove after it, speeding down all roads and swerving about, tires screeching deafening.  
A few blocks down, just when Ignis thought he would catch up , his location changed to a whole new area. Confused, Ignis pulled over, looking at the screen and the area. Realizing where he was, his blood ran cold again. The prince was being sent to the hospital.

 

 

\--

 

 

Too many things ran through his head as a doctor led him down a corridor, heels clicked with each step, almost echoing in the long hollow floor like he was being led to his doom. Hospitals always did. From the bleach white floors and walls, to the smell of antiseptic and the looks and whispers of the doctors and nurses made one feel like they were never leaving, and with what happened today, Ignis knew it would be a while till he could even think about leaving.

Upon arrival, he forced his way in the front of the line, demanding to speak to anyone who knew about the prince’ whereabouts. At first, the young woman at the counter sat shocked, probably wondering who the man was and why he was asking about the freaking prince being omitted here. The look on her face said it all, and just when Ignis was ready to ask the question again in a not so friendly manner, a doctor took over, whispering to the man that he was the one looking over the prince.

Quickly apologizing to the woman, he was briskfully taken away from the waiting area and down many halls to a more secluded room. This was the prince and all and the idea of the media knowing he was here needed to be kept quiet. They needn’t know he was here.

The walk was quick, down to the point and provides many answers to Ignis’ questions. Apparently the doctor knew what to say so Ignis didn’t look stupid with his list of questions. He listened intently, taking every word in as the doctor spoke.

Ignis sighed.

As he was pulled over, heart sinking in his chest when he realized Noctis was heading to the hospital, he had notified the citadel at once. It took a while to get to the right man, as the king was currently at a meeting, but at least it got done. While speaking to the king, a pang of guilt took over. He felt responsible for the accent dent. Even when the king, though scared as hell, reassured him that it was not his fault, it still daunted him.

When he hung up, the citadel was in shambles. Glaives and other personnel scrambled through the halls and down the streets to get the king to the hospital and see his son as they didn’t know the extent of the damage, nor did Ignis at this time. When news came forth on where the accident happened, cameras were taken from all those stores nearby and we’re shipped back to the citadel for a thorough inspection as the driver did not come back to the scene. Eventually they will find the one responsible and bring them to justice. 

Ignis sighed again, nodding for the last time as the doctor gave him the final bits of information , but all witnesses accounts, they all claimed one thing. The doctor was baffled too, stunned by what they people said, Ignis included. The people who had watched the entire ordeal claimed the prince had exploded in a ray of icy blue light while others said he just vanished into thin air, only to reaper a second later on the other side of the road.

Deep in thought, Ignis pondered all of the accounts, wondering what on earth they had come to see. It took some time until they reached a rather long and empty hallway. He then gasped, stopped dead in his tracks and unseated what it meant. Smiling, Ignis looked up to the burnt out light fixture above him as if a sign.  
The young prince had warped. There was no mistaking it.

Puzzled at first as the prince was far too inexperienced to perform such a task as they hadn’t even started training yet. Hells, he had just started training with basic magic, so how he was able to harness that kind of power would forever he opened. Well now, this would be quite the ordeal to tell the king who would be thrilled to hear the news. He could see it now, a celebration to welcome the young prince into the early blooming nod his royal lineage. Any other day it would have been a cause to celebrate, but today, it was filled with the deepest regrets one would withhold.

Ignis raised his hand and pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing until it burned. He surely deserved it. The doctor, now a few paces ahead of him noticed the young man had stopped and turned back, cocking his head at the advisor looked positively trapped. Then again, working here for so long, one would get used to such emotional swings.

“ Mr Scientia, is everything alright?”

Shaking his head that no, he was not alright, he decided against speaking about his pains to the doctor when something from the back of his mind popped up. It was a concern of his before even reaching the hospital, and the one responsible or even contacting him about the accident. Facing the doctor, his eyes softened, wishing for a straight answer.

“ Doctor, may I know the status of the boy brought in with His Highness? His name would be Prompto.”

The doctor nodded in confirmation, settling Ignis at ease. “ Ah, Mr. Argentum. He is in no immediate danger. The injuries he sustained were only minor with no need for concern. Though he was in quite the state of shock upon being brought in for examination.”

Of course. Anyone would be. Such a terrifying position the young lad had been in. Ignis’ heart bled for him. The chilling phone call was more than enough to put anyone on edge. Prompto claimed he was fine, but you couldn’t really trust that person when they screamed hysterically. Not one bit.

“ I couldn’t even imagine the horrors he saw.” Ignis lamented, eyes closing for a brief moment until opening sadly. “ Is there anything else I need to know about his condition?”

The doctor hummed, rubbing a finger along his chin. “ Physically, aside from some scrapes and a plethora of bruises, I would say he’s fine. Mentally, not so much. He’s still in shock as the nurse told me not too long ago, so it will take some more time for him to fully calm him down. By no means do I want to sedate him and put him under more pressure. The nurse is still with him, just to keep an eye on him and makes sure he gets rest.”

Once again, Ignis fell silent. He couldn’t blame the boy, not after his life probably flashed before his eyes and the shadow of death was literally within his grasp. More people shut down or went into shock at such a terrifying experience. Just the though about being moments away from death was a scary though in of itself. And being here, in this dreary building where death was all too common must have been worse and agitated his shock even more. What made it worse, was that he was in a secluded room, scared out of his whites, in pain and unable to see the prince.

How terrible! 

Pressing one, the doctor led him down one more hallways before coming to a halt in front of an aging blue door . Not muttering another word, he opened the door and immediately, Ignis could hear muffled sounds coming through. One was of a woman, saying words of comfort to the younger voice who cried out pitifully. He frowned heavily.

“ This is the room we are keeping the boy in.” He said, stepping to the side. “ I’m sure seeing a familiar face will help calm him down. I will send message regarding about the prince’ status. Until then, please remain here. If there is any cause for concern with the boy, do not hesitate to call for a nurse or myself.” With that, he doctor left the advisor and walked back the way he came until out of sight.

Ignis watched the man ago, but turned back to the for when another whimper sounded from inside the room. He quickly stepped into he room, glaring as the chilled air nipped ay his exposed skin. How on earth was one to get rest if the room was so cold?

Eyes darting about, his heart leapt when Prompto was not in sight. The bed was empty, blankets thrown to the ground in a pile and a few medical instruments scattered the floor. Ready to wonder what he had heard before, the sound of harsh retching caught his ears. Off to his left, the door to the small bathroom was opened, showering the little corner with a blinding light, indicating use. The retching sound came back, more painful than the first. Feeling almost sick, Ignis shakily walked to the door and opened it slightly to peek inside where he found the missing blond who was on his knees, throwing up into the toilet while a nurse rubbed his back and continued to speak ever so softly into his ear.

Stepping into the room fully, Ignis could see how Prompto shook violently, like he was standing naked in the snow. His skin was pale white, and it made it stand out more by the hospital clothing. He watched as the blond gagged, body heaving with immense pressure. It failed so miserably. 

The nurse took quick notice of Ignis’ presence that she turned to face him, blue eyes wide and wet with unshed tears as she continued to hold the boy. Her hand rubbed comforting circles on his back, hoping it would settle him. She gave Ignis a pleading look.

“ Are you here for Mr.Argentum? “

“ I am.” Ignis admitted rather quickly and kneeled down to the other side of the boy, eyes never dating to look elsewhere. He studied the movements and everything else. “ The doctor sent me here to watch over him for the time being. You have done your job, so you may leave. I can take care of there rest here.”

The young woman gave him a look before patting Prompto one last time and got up. Knowing her patient was in good hands, she left the room quietly to help the any other staff in need. Ignis watched her leave, and when she did,- he turned his attention back to the blond who was retching again. He took over the nurses position and rubbed his back, fingers digging into the skin to help relieve the stress in the form of a massage. Honestly, Ignis didn’t know if it was working as Prompto’s body kept shaking viciously. 

“ Oh, Prompto.” He whispered to no one and leaned closer to the sick boy.

Being up close, Ignis was now able to see the extent of the Injuries. He isn’t like what he was seeing. Starting from his face from now he could see, a large band aid lay across his cheek, keeping the torn skin together. His neck, which terrified Ignis was wrapped up, not too heavily, but was still injured enough to receive bandages. Both arms were also wrapped, but more heavily. Just like he had seen with his Highness, their skin making contact with the concrete while skidding down the walkway had cause serious damage. At least no blood spots were visible through the wrapping.

Afraid to find other body parts injured, Ignis could only frown again with Prompto gagged again. His back arched and fingers around the bowl tightened until they became white. He swore he could feel the little heart pumping like a maniac. Well, at least nothing came up. It wasn’t good, nor was it bad.

Ignis scooted over, knees nearly hitting Prompto to place a hand over his forehead. Upon the touch, Ignis could feel the heat coming from the skin, as well as sweat that now flowed to the advisors cold hands. At first, Prompto leaned into the touch, moaning in delight at the cool touch but then pulled back, groaning in discomfort as he moved his aching body. His breaths came out shaky and filled with exhaustion when he turned to face the advisor. Once brilliant blue eyes were now red and puffy while a trail of fresh tears dribbled down his cheeks.

“ I-Ignis..?” he called out, disbelieving. 

Ignis flicked at how raw the voice sounded. It was as if he hadn’t talked in years. It was scratchy and filled with an all new level of pain. Gods did it kill him.

“ Yes, Prompto. I am here. “ He replied softly, flashing the blond a smile. It always worked as upsetting the boy was not going to happen on his watch. Ignis could only imagine his blood pressure was off the charts from stress. Better not raise it any higher.

Prompto groaned in pain as he let out a cough. 

Coaxing him through it, Ignis held in close and rubbed his fingers deeper into his back. He could almost feel the boy getting sick the way his breathing backed out heavily, almost gasping. His throat would clench and open sporadically and swallow every few seconds to keep whatever promised to come up back down. It didn’t look like a battle he was going to win.

“ …Where is Noct, Ignis?”

Shit. Here it was.

He looked down to Prompto, yet, the blond couldn’t even make eye contact. His lip trembled, eyes shaking in their sockets as worry flooded his veins. Ignis could feel it.

What did he say? At this point, anything could be taken wrong and set the boy off, and Ignis didn’t want it to go that way. His brain acted quickly, piecing the right words together. Once he knew what to say , he gave off another small smile. Prompto never looked up.

“ Safe within these walls. He is currently resting.” He reassured the other. Like before in the car, a pang of guilt stabbed his chest. While yes that was true, it wasn’t the whole truth. The prince was not merely ‘ sleeping’, like on the border of a mini coma due to stasis. But there was no way he could say that.

Prompto shook his head , not believing a single word. He let out a strangled sob as his eyes filled up with tears. “ You don’t have to lie to me. It’s not true. He’s dead, isn’t he?”

Time literally stopped dead in its tracks as the worst reached his ears. Taken aback, Ignis stop his rubbing and froze, mouth agape and looking most stupid. How could he assume the worst like that? Did he come to believe the accident was of that severity? Just what the hell was he being told? Gods this was absurd. If this was what he really felt, then no wonder he was physically Ill. Anyone under that type of stress would bound to lose it.

“ Listen to me well, Prompto. His Highness is safe and alive. Why on earth would you think he be dead?”

Still unable to look at the advisor, Prompto again shook his head, harder this time. His breath hitched, tears now sliding down his face and dripping to the cold tiles below. “ Because I saw him. I saw him after the accident. He- he got really sick, and started to throw up, and t- then, he, he s-stopped moving! I tried to help him, bu- but he never responded. I-I never felt anything from him and he grew so c-cold! They wouldn’t l-lett me go with him in the ambulance, and e-even now, they won’t tell me- me anything about him! They find any excuse th-they can for me not to!”

Oh gods. Ignis could do this any longer. A second more and he too was going to start crying. The emotions pouring out of the blond like a waterfall was too much to bear. His heart, normally full and filled with life was shattering by the second. 

Ignis reached over and rest his hand over the smaller and shaking one, giving it a tight squeeze. “ He is fine, Prompto. Believe me.”

“ No! He’s dead! Just say it!” he screamed back, voice nearly going out.

“ Prompto, I promise you with all my soul that His Highness is alive. I need you to trust in my words and let them guide themselves to your heart. I speak no ill words to you.” He spoke assertively yet gentle, hoping it would help. “ The reason they won’t tell you anything is my question too, as I don’t know the full detail myself. But they want to separate you for the time being due to them being afraid you might hurt yourself or His Highness. But please Prompto, rest assure, he is alive and safe. But you need to calm down and rest.”

Thinking that his words might have worked, as it surely worked on himself, it was all thrown down the drain as Prompto dug I his nails into Ignis’ hand, biting down on his silky skin and threw the hand away, growling like an animal. Tears still streamed down his face, faster now and his breathing became more laboured as if reaching the gates of a panic attack.

“ Shut up! You’re lying! You’re all lying to me! When will you all shut up and tell me the truth? Why must you keep me inside this sick game?” he wailed, punching as hard as he could into Ignis’ shoulder. The punch wasn’t hard, as the advisor could hardly feel it, but the blind had no strength. He was exhausted, mentally, physically and spiritually.

Ignis allowed himself to take the attack. He sat on the floor, back straight and chest slightly puffed out to make himself more mature, but it only made him feel worse. The crying got worse, as did the cries and demands to be spoken the truth. It became too much and Ignis could hold out any longer. Taking one last punch, he reached over and grasped the crying blond and thrust him up against his chest, ear pressed up against his heart, keeping one hand on his back, and the other cradling his head. Upon being with his tight hold, Ignis started to slowly rock back and forth, doing everything he could to sooth the panic attack he knew was coming.

That’s when Prompto broke down.

He started to wail, scream in heartache. The cries, so desperate with each breath never ceased. It only continued and got so bad that Prompto’s body was enter a coughing fit, only to return to the wailing. They sounded like a man who had lost everything, and to Prompto, it must have. To the one who believed his friend dead, the one who gave him joy in life, what was the point to go on? 

It’s what makes their bond so strong. Not being friends for very long, they completed one another, strangle so. It baffled Ignis and everyone else, yet the two young men could only agree that the other made their lives worth more. Like they actually had a reason to get up in the morning and complete the day.

With the only ability he could preform, Ignis kept his rocking and kissed the crown on Prompto’s head and switched to whispering words of comfort. He even tried humming or singing some songs, but nothing needed to work. The crying resumed and the hearts of both men became more fragile as they sat on the cold floor.

Some time had passed by, neither knowing just how much. Prompto had cried enough, and soon his body gave out in exhaustion. His small body sagged heavily up against Ignis, nearly letting the older man hold him to keep him from falling to the ground. The cries and screams quelled down considerably into whimpers and sniffles. Overall, Prompto was done, and Ignis couldn’t be more happier. He lad needed sleep. Pronto. 

Being mindful of the Injury to his head, Ignis patted Prompto a few times, never pushing him away and leaned forward until the tips of his lips brushed against the frail ears. “ Its ok, Prompto. Everything is going to be ok.”

Prompto never responded. And to be honest, Ignis didn’t expect him to, not when he could feel the body pressing even deeper into his, moment away from drifting off it an exhausted slumber. Eyelids fluttered, fighting to keep open. This was a battle he could not in.

“ Sleep Prompto. Its alright to rest.”

Finally giving in, Prompto closed his eyes and sighed out through his nose. Like a switch to a light, he fell into an exhausted laced sleep. Breathing grew heavy, though came out in a steady rhythm. When Ignis knew for sure Prompto was asleep, he pressed another kiss to his sweaty temple and held him closer if it were possible. Knowing he would be here for some time until he was called, he closed his eyes , blanketing his vision and mind in darkness.

Ignis sighed.

 

 

\--

 

 

King Regis was a patient man. Well, he liked to think he was. All that time being groomed to become king must have paid off. What a strike of luck. Not really. But who’s to care. And even if he did, all that was tossed away in a moments notice like any caring parent, especially when one Is to receive a call from your sons advisor, instructing him about a recent event that was sending his son and his friend to the hospital.  
Nope. No way he was going to sit still and be silent. As a father, and king, he was going to make sure hells gates were open and he not afraid if the whole world could see it.

He remembers it well, sitting atop his thrown, looking most bored to the table of his council as they discussed the newest matters to be addressed. Just when he believed it was so be another Friday, Cor burst through the doors, startling everyone. His face looked grime. The phone was thrust into his hands, and he remembers the short talk he had with Ignis. When the conversation ended, he told the council.

The councilmen burst into chaos, meeting coming for a fortunate close. But that didn’t mean the citadel was now in shambles. Everyone was running amuck, yelling about and demanding the attention of the king. At first, Regis was appalled by the behavior of his faithful council. He slapped a man hand away, glaring at the spend age and briskfully walked out the door. Well, more so hobbled out. His Lee was acting up again and was just glad both Cor and Clarus escorted him out of the room and led him down to the garage. 

With all three situated in the car, Cor gave the two older man a smirk and stepped on the gas, speeding out of the garage in a blaze of light and towards the hospital. Voicing his deepest concerns about their safety, King swore he was going to have a heart attack if this kept up any longer. Lucky , they made it in record time as Cor parked poorly in front of the emergency doors. Not even getting his feet out, a doctor ran out and greeted them with the most respect and led the men to the prince. Never once did he chew them out for their parking skills.

The walk was fast, for to much for the king to handle. He eyed the halls, listening to the sounds at each corner. A shiver ran down his spine when he heard a woman crying over his injured son. He was conscious though and patted her back with a lop sided grin. 

But his son. Was he ok?

They stopped at a lone door as the doctor opened it, inviting them all in with a smooth hand gesture. Complying, Regis stepped in first, frowning with the lack of light coming from inside. However, his legs took him in further and he stopped, stone still when he saw the prone figure lying on the bed. His breath was immediately stolen, sucked like from a machine. Heart saddened, he slowly made his way to the small plastic chair beside the bed, eyes never leaving his sons body. Being closer, he could tell that the injuries where not severe, just like the doctor said, yet it didn’t teeter his emotions knowing his child was still Injured and in the hospital in the first place.

Sighing with relief, he said a mental prayer and dripped into the chair with a heavy thud, back screaming at him for the abuse. He had to agree, his body was getting old, though he was still in his younger years. Didn’t help when his body was being used literally to keep the wall up. Clarus took this moment to step out of the room to gather more information from that doctor while Cor stood faithfully at the corner.

Getting as comfortable on the slab of concrete, Regis grasped his sons hand from underneath the thin covers and held it in his own as he took a hard glance over his son. Black hair, darker than any night fanned out on the pillow, creating an odd like halo. Both arms were wrapped up from the wrist to above his elbow. Small spot of red peppered the wrappings, indicating the wounds to have opened and blood slowly seeping out of his body. An IV, somehow within the inch hick wrappings was hooked up the to the limb, giving his son the necessary nutrients he needed. Regis looked to from the arm, along the rubbing and to the bag which was close to being empty with a frown. They would need to change it soon. 

An obsessive beeping coursed the room, forcing Regis o come to terms with the heart monitor stationed beside the bed, blending in with the rest of the room. It annoyed him o no end at first, but after a few moments, it sent his mind at least as listening to the steady heart beats of his son. At least his child was alive and well.

Running his thumb across the back of Noctis’ hand and taking the time to really see his son in who knows how long, Regis started to really take in the fetuses of his young child. Skin, unblemished and smooth as ever glowed radiantly. Long lashed rested along the milky skin. His button nose which he always commented on, though button-like, was starting to round out. And his cheeks, which were one thick with baby fat was now starting to vanish like it would for any human being. It dawned to him that his child was becoming a man  
Smiling at the fact, Regis hummed to himself and cupped his sons cheeks with the other hand but pulled it back like he was electrocuted as a shock bolted through his arm. It didn’t hurt, not at all, it just came to a surprise to him is all. Definitly not something he was expecting, though it did remind him of something.

Regis closed his eyes in concentration while placing his hand back against his sons cheek, not pulling back as the shock of energy pulsed again. He could feel the raw energy, new yet hardening with each breath Noctis took, or like another heartbeat. Closing his eyes and letting the flow of that energy enter his own body, only then did Regis finally understand the feeling he was so perplexed about. Everything clicked as one.

“ Well well. You warped, my boy?” he whispered, smiling widely to himself.

Cor cocked his head, confused. “ Excuse me, Your Majesty? “

Regis chuckled and turned to face his friend, beaming. The news given to his younger companion would for sure startle him into next month.

“ Oh, Cor. It seems that the crystal has finally granted my son to use the powers of magic. “

“ A-are you positive?” Cor gasped, eyes blown wide.

“ Yeah “ he replied and placed his hand above his sons chest. He smiled as the cavity raised and fell with each steady breath. “ I can feel his mana. Though it is weak and fluttering so, I can feel it. It’s pounding, ready for use. You have seen it before hand Cor, this condition. Myself included. “

Ah yes. Here came back the memories.

Cor gave the king a hard stare, remembering the many times he had to assist the ailing man after a long battle and using too much magic. Not even the king was immune to the effects of such a strong power. Coming back to reality, he placed a hand on his hip, feet firm to the ground.

“ Stasis…”

“That’s right.”

Both men fell quiet. Their words were not needed while staring down in bewilderment at the prince. The puffs of breath he breathed and the slight beeps from the heart monitor were the only sounds that filled their ears. To end the silence, a sharp knock stared both men, making the king gasp. Cor got into action, tossing his feet far apart and hands at the ready to summon his weapon if the person in the other side of the door became any threat. Even inside what would assume safety within the walls of the hospital, one could truly never let their guard down, and Cor was not one to let his guard down so easily. Fingers twitched , just waiting to materialize his katana when the door opened slowly, squeaking on their hinges until his land lowered to his hip and a small sigh was let out his nose when the familiar man entered the room. It was Ignis. 

The advisor in question looked tired no, scratch that: he looked moments away from passing out in a dead heap. His head once smoothed out and always professional was now tossed and turned about, disheveled would be the best word. Dark bangs hung under his eyes, stealing the youthfulness look from his face. His jacket was gone, leaving him to wear a wrinkled white shirt which had definitely seen better days. Wet stains covered his short, yet neither of the older men knew what or where they came from. Agree to disagree, Ignis looked like shit.

Still, being professional as ever, even when looked appalling before the king and the Marshal, be bowed as low as he could, showing respect.

“ Your Majesty. Marshal.”

“ Ignis, my boy. I am very happy to see you. “ Regis said, eyes studying the brunet whom walked further into the room, taking in each stumble and the overall dead state he was in. “ I hope everything is well for you this moment?”

The advisor snorted, both in amusement and in offence. No. He was not alright by any standards.

“ As things could consider, I would not put that word above the line.” Ignis spoke back, voice weak and uneasy.” I was able to pay a visit to Prompto not too long ago.”

“ Ah yes. Mr.Argentum. my sons blond friend, yes?” Regis asked, leaning back into his chair and met eyes with the young man, who shook his head in agreement, though his eyes spoke of an ordeal not one could bear. He looked deeply troubled. “ And how is the boy? I hope his injuries aren’t too bad.”

Ignis sighed. Where did he even begin? 

Looking out the window, knowing full well he would not be able to meet the kings, did he press on. “ To be honest with you, the hot is not well. The Injuries he sustained were minor at best, and though he will recover in a few weeks time, I am more worried for his mental being.”

Regis pulled back and his eyebrows rose. “ And why would you assume such a thing? “

“ His actions were most terrifying, Your Majesty. He came to the conclusion as His Highness was dead, and that the medical staff and myself were purposefully keeping him in another room to hide the fact. Even as I tried to calm him, he was hysterical. And before I even reached the room, he was quite ill due to the stress he has put himself under.”

Regis remained silent, at a loss for words and troubled by the news he was given. Had he known the poor boy was tormenting himself trying to know if his friend was alive, he would have gone to see the boy. But if Ignis left, he knew the boy had finally given into rest or the staff was caring for him, otherwise Ignis would never leave and would still be doting over him like he would anyone else.

Bless that man.

“ I am sorry to hear this. It burdens me so to know that this false accusation is effecting him so. Rest assured when he wakes up he will be given the proper news. “ Regis reassured, promise in the words.

“ Yes. I would like that too.” Ignis agreed, eyes still drawn to the world outside. It always amazed him how two different worlds could be separated by mere walls. “ I don’t wish for him to be in that type of pain. How he cried. I’ve never heard anything like it before. Excuse me for my foolish words, but being so sheltered, it’s difficult to place myself in between another’s sorrows like that.”

He had to stop. His eyes watered, so he blinked rapidly. He didn’t know why he felt the need for tears, but how could he not after listening to such a sound? Only a fool, or a stone of a man could keep them in. And even if he wished to believe he was a serious man, which he was for the most part, he too was human, and cared very much for those whom he spent time with. And Prompto was one of them.

Regis waited, waited for the man to continue. He did not.

“ I’m sorry you had to go through that, Ignis. It is never easy to see the pains of another’s heart.”

All he received was a shake. If it were possible, Ignis would have looked even more exhausted. Too bad their wasn’t the proper word to describe it.

“ He was so desperate to see His Highness before all else. I was given word from the door that he refused treatment unless he was allowed to see him, even when he injuries must have been painful. Now I’m starting to understand why they are so close. Their friendship really knows no bounds.”

Yes. Regis included. Well, perhaps everyone in the citadel. Noctis was a shy and anti- social child who never wanted to have friends. Yet, one the first day of his school and until now, all he talked about was Prompto. He invited this blond fellow to the citadel, to his apartment, and where they possibly wanted to go. Their hips were joined together. And really, Regis couldn’t think of anyone better to be as his sons best friend. A young man who was caring, loved life and showed his son many things no one in the citadel could provide.

“ And I am forever grateful for this child. Not only is he a blessing for my own son, but for myself included. I am forever happy to know that there is someone watching out for him when we ourselves cannot. For this, we must do all we can to protect him too.” Regis addressed, voices filled with admiration. He pictured the boy, happy and smiling, like he should be, not restless and scared. He looked back at Cor, who had still yet to move from his post. “ My friend, I would like for you to set an appointment for Mr. Argentum. It would put me at ease if he gets some psychological help. Please send for one of the councillors a to his room.” 

The Marshal gave a sturdy nod and slowly walked out of the door, closing it behind him with a soft click. They both knew he was standing just on the other side while making the call. The man was too loyal and stubborn to simply walk a few steps away and make the call. 

Nope. 

Pleased to know Cor was not gone, Ignis let out a few breaths. In front of the king, he was more lining to show his emotions. Not so much around Cor. Something in the back of his mind told him never to do so. Whole the king, aside from being the king, was pretty much a second father to him. Still, it would be nice for once to shoe them a side he was not used to sharing.

“ And what about our prince? How dose he fair? “

“ Oh, he’s doing fine, Ignis.” Regis chuckled, much to the confusion of the advisor. He brushed it off and squeezed his sons hand, smiling. “ There is not much for you to worry about at this point. The wound will heal in due time, and the Stasis will pass. Give a few days and he will be running around like a child. I guarantee it.”

Reassured by the kings joyous words, Ignis too allowed a small smile to form on his lips. Still, now that the word ‘ Stasis’ came into play, his theory was coming to a conclusion, and he knew the king would have the final answer.

“Is it true, Your Majesty? What the people are saying? Did Noctis really warp today?”

“ Oh yes! The rumors are indeed true.” Regis chirped, turning back to Ignis and flashed him a warm smile, feeling enthralled with excitement. What was he, 12? “ My son warped alright. And I couldn’t be any happier. He is becoming a fine young man.” 

Even amidst the praise, Noctis slept on, breathing heavily and unaware of the praise around him. If awake, he would be blushing and groaning with embarrassment. Well, he could always torment him awake. That would work.

“ I am pleased to hear so. After leaving Prompto’s room, I was given the chance to see a short video of his abilities. I couldn’t believe it at first, thinking it may have been photoshopped. But for it to be confirmed, I now believe it was it truly is. And as horrific the accident could have been without those results, I fear Prompto would have been worse off, or not with us at all.” He said closing his head and hung his head.

The video came into play again, showing the speeding car heading right towards the blond and the split second of Noctis warping to the other side. He knew, without a doubt, Prompto’s injuries would have been life threatening or fatal if not for the princes quick thinking. They were both lucky the connection stayed and not gave up half way. Far too many errors could have been made, yet, only one did.

“ Then let’s count ourselves lucky they are both safe and among the living.” Regis said, thumb running over the back of Noctis’ hand once again, feeling like he was still back home. The white walls couldn’t ruin this moment. “ The gods have sure blessed us on this day.”

Truer words have never been spoken. The odds coming out tin their favour were next to none, yet, the gods did watch over those worthy and the royal family. Or maybe it was Noctis’ love for his friend that eventually wake his powers. Well, who’s to say really. In the end all was well.

I is looked out to the world outside, smiling as his eyes watered once more. “ Yes. The gods have blessed us.”

 

 

\--

 

 

Everything hurt.

Like, really hurt. For what reason? One could never know as his mind was mutt led with useless memories, scattered about like papers. Whatever the reason was, and dam did he want to find out, the pain never seemed to reside.

For starters, his back was aching, screaming just by lying down. His right shoulder felt broken, crushed under whatever was on top of him. It rang out an ache like a screwdriver was rammed into the muscles and twisted for good measure. And for the better part of his body, it all hurt. Yes, even his toes didn’t feel like they were in their proper places. Everything was stiff, so he let out a low moan of discomfort, maybe from lack of use or maybe from the fact he was recently dragged from a human meat grinder.

Yeah. He was going to go with that.

 

“…Oct? Ar…you..ake?”

‘Ugh… no…’

“Noct? Hello! Wake up!”

‘But I am awake. Hoe is that so hard to understand?’

Noctis moaned again, this time due to something pressing down on his hand, sending waves of pain to his brain. If it was trying to help, it didn’t do its job. He twisted his head to the side and groaned. His body felt too heavy to do anything else. The thing then grabbed his hand and squeezed it, applying a gentle pressure. When pain came back, Noctis squeezed the hand back, sharing said pain.

“ Come on, Noct. I know you’re awake.”

Yes. He was. And it was hard as hell to keep it that way. And yet, despite that, he collected as much strength as he could muster and forced his eyes open, showering his dark world into a world of blinding lights. It took him a few tried to really adjust his eyes, but eventually, he came around. Confused at where he was, and why his world was all white, and smelt really bad, his eyes trailed from his surroundings to the area where his hand was squeezed again. Shocked, and completely taken by surprise, he came to see his best friend sitting in the old chair beside him, looking like he hadn’t slept a month with a stupid grin plastered on his face and as a tear rolled down his pale skin.

“ Hey…” He murmured, voice lost in his throat.

Prompto sniffed and rubbed at his eye. “ ‘Hey’? That’s all you have to say right now?”

Sensing the playfulness in the question, Noctis could only nod his head in confirmation. It’s not like his brain could tell him what was going on. But nope. It remained a blank slate. Ears filled with cotton.

“ Um…Yes…?”

He received a punch to his shoulder and hissed at the hit. At least it didn’t settle his friend off as he went back to holding his hand, eyes nearly closed. He took many shuddering breaths to quell the excitement in his chest.

“ God’s. You are stupid, Noct. How can a prince be so stupid?” he challenged, still smiling watery. “ Still. How are you feeling now?”

Noctis frowned as he watched his friend struggle. He was clearly in pain. Not physically, well, if a broken heart was physical, but his strength to not break down really astounded Noctis. Now back to his question. From the moment he woke up to this very moment, everything still burned raw. By now he could actually feet his fingers and toes, even being able to move them. As the pain started to dwindle , he did become more aware of the abscessing pinching in his arm. It wasn’t too irritating, but it was bothersome. Ready to swat the nuisance away, He became aware of the IV bag hanging above his head. He eyed the contents with wide eyes as the fluid in the bag swished gently inside.

Then came the rest of him. He was quite shocked to see his arms wrapped within an inch of bandages. Thanks to the medication running through his veins, the pain was limited to a sweet dull. Still, it reminded him far too much of all the training sessions a day or so later he had to endure with Gladio. So, a normal day in training. The only concern he had at this point was how have his body felt. It was never a pleasant feeling of his.

“ Uh, ok I guess. I’m in some pain, but it’s manageable. Feeling really heavy.” He grumbled and tried to move his arm. They hardly moved and at least it could prove his point. With his energy depleted, the limb flopped onto the bed.

“ Yeah, your going to be feeling like that for a while. Or so I was told.” Prompto spoke, rubbing again at his eyes to rid of any evidence of his tears. His eyes lowered to the floor in dismay. “ Try not to push yourself too hard, otherwise you won’t recover properly. This ordeal was too much for you to handle.”

Huh? Ordeal? What ordeal?

Confused, Noctis cocked his head, or well tried to. Was nearly impossible by the pillow. He closed his eyes and tried to piece together the previous day. He remembers going to school, and listening to the boring lecture of class. Remembers the amazing lunch he and Prompto shared, then heading to the arcade after school. Yep. He definitely remembers that. Prompto wouldn’t shut up about the new game.

Then what? What else was he missing? And why was his brain so foggy?

“ Noct?”

Noctis didn’t answer. He was too caught up within his mind to give his friend any thought. One by one, things became more clear. The restaurant, eating that greasy food, and delicious mind you came next and his conversation about training with his friend. Yep. He remembers that well. His heart swelled remembering the on fort his friend showered him with when he doubted himself. Then after that, they planned to go home. What came next, was screaming. Lots of screaming.

Body now shaking, Noctis sucked in his breath as his memories were on full display. He could actually feel now the same emotions he had felt during. When he heard the deafening screeching of the car, the woman whom had screamed first, finger pointing to the perpetrator,then watching in slow motion as the car dragged closer and closer to an unsuspecting Prompto who was in direct line to danger. Then pain. Lots of pain.

Like a jolt of lightning , Noctis gasped, body surging. His eyes flashed open, pupils dilating into microscopic orbs. His hand twitched, slapping Prompto on the knee who screamed out in surprise. 

“ Noct! Are you ok? Are you hurt? What’s wrong!?” Prompto cried. He jumped out of the chair and dashed for the door, ready to scream for help.

“ Prompto, I’m fine! Really!”

Prompto didn’t believe him and grasped the door handle, shaking. Scared that his friend was about to leave and start panicking, he took a deep breath and forced his body to calm down. With each breath, his mind grew calm, and when he felt new, Prompto slowly walked back to the bed, hands over his chest, afraid to come closer.

“ A-are you sure? You’re really ok?”

“ Yes. I am now. I was just spooked is all.” He replied, smiling as Prompto gently lowered himself down on the chair, body stiff as a board. Once settled, he continued. “ I assure you I am ok, other than some pain. But what about you? Have you taken a look at yourself? You’re injured too!”

Prompto grimaced, not like being reminded of his injuries. His hand fiddled with one of the bandages, just to give himself something to do. “ I’m ok. These wounds aren’t too bad. Just some bruising and scratches.”

Good. Good to know. Still, he wanted to know the whole story.

“ Prompto, what happened?”

“ Y- you don’t remember? “

Was he supposed to?

“ No, I don’t. “ he confirmed, shaking his head and looking to the white ceiling. “ I can remember the day very well. The lectures and the places we went to, but the last thing I can piece together is you almost getting run over by that car. So that makes me so confused. How did you not get hit? Or did you? Prompto! Did you get run over? Then how did you get away with such minor injuries? What the hell happened?”

Gods! There was no ending to these questions that popped up inside his head. If Prompto was indeed hit, he could never live with himself.

Ready to berate his friend with another mile high list of question, Prompto leaned back and brought his hand to his face. At first Noctis thought his friend was going to start crying or something until the loud chirps of laughter filled the room. 

What…?

“ Oh, Noct. You think I would have gotten out of there fast enough? No way. I would have been blown a mile away.”

Noctis frowned, not finding his confession so funny.  
“ Then what happened?”

Prompto stopped his fit of giggles and lowered his hand into his lap, smiling bright, matching his eyes. “ You warped.”

Say that again?

“ What?”

“ You warped, Noct.”

“ What? I-I warped? No way!” he gasped, utterly speechless. 

He warped? He really warped? That’s that feeling he had with the crystal? Oh gods! This was fantastic! He felt like jumping out of the bed and dancing about like an idiot. If only his bod would allow him to do so. Still, he could do something stupid in bed. That could do.

Prompto chuckled at he amazement on his friend face, however, it left moments later as his memories came into play. “ Yes, you did. I don’t know how you did it, but you did.”

“ Wow. That’s so cool.”

“ It was…”

Noctis looked over, sensing the troubled blonds energy. “ Prom…?”

“ I’m sorry Noct. I know I should be happy for you, but I just can’t. “ he confessed, feeling ashamed at his best friends achievements. His hands bunched up in his lap, digging into the jeans. Shit. He could feel tears coming up again. “ You don’t realize what I had to witness after you passed out. Not only were you covered in blood, but you were so violently Ill, and shaking so badly, I honestly thought you were dying. And when I finally did get close, you had stopped moving altogether and grew frightening cold. What the hell was I supposed to do next, huh? Just sit there and watch? To find a way to help when I knew I didn’t have the ability to?”

He stopped to take a breath. Hearing his breath flutter as he forced the tears down was too much. And yet, Noctis couldn’t find the words to console him.

‘ Prompto…’

“ You have no idea how much strain you put yourself through. And even now, being bedridden for who knows how much longer, you don’t understand how long I waited for you to wake up. Three days , man! Three days watching you laze yourself in bed while I waited, not knowing if I could ever hear you speak to me again, or if I could ever tell you how thankful I am for saving me!” he shouted, tears now spilling out of his eyes and crashing into his soiled clothing. He hiccupped multiple times, breath heavy and hitched while he forced the words out. “ I want to thank you , Noct. For saving my life I know for certain, if you hadn’t, I would not survived. “

Shit. Double shit. All the levels of shit one could go to. Was that what happened? Was that the ordeal he had to put his friend through? He knows he too would have gone mental with worry, wondering if Prompto was in a mini coma or not due to an accident. It must have been heart wrenching. A person can take so much until they needed to finally let go.

He sat up a bit on the bed, groaning at how strenuous it was. He threw both hands out and gasped onto different parts of the blond body and flung him down, smacking him up against his chest. He then wrapped his arms across the others back, keeping him down. Prompto didn’t fight back. Instead, he gripped the hospital shirt with everything he had and started to cry. Cry for the blessing to be alive to be able to share his emotions, cry for the support from the people around him, and for his best friend being awake so they could continue to press on with their lives.

Noctis stared at the ceiling as Prompto wailed. It hurt him too, and believe him when he said he wanted to cry a bit too. Having coming to terms that he could have lost his best friend too hit hard. They both could have lost someone. And yet, here they both were, in each other’s arms, feeling the life they still had.

He bit down on his lips, forcing the hiccup from surfacing. His eyes watered too, but did not spill. He blinked rapidly to flush them away. No tears for him today. It was not his place. He had to be strong for Prompto. 

Neither knew how long they held each other, while Prompto had come to a soft halt, leaving him a mess of sniffles and huffs. Noctis never said anything as his shirt became a soft tissue or the tears. He only held him closer and patted the soft blond hair for good measure. When Prompto pulled back, he let out a long breath and rubbed at his eyes with his knuckles.

“ Feeling better now?” Noctis asked, careful in watching him.

Prompto sniffed one more time, cheekt slightly pink. “A little. Yeah.”

Having been too far for Noctis to reach out, his body let him know who was really boss and a twang of pain racing up his arm. He moaned pathetically, between a dog and bad acting skills. Without meaning to, he screeched into the room.

“ This sucks! How am I supposed to get comfortable if I can’t even move an inch without this body reminding me of my predicament? “

Off to his side, Prompto let out a watery chuckle. At first, Noctis was annoyed, but it all changed when he delightful sound of his laughter caught his ear. Screw that. It was worth the pain if Prompto was laughing about anything. 

“ Then don’t move so much. You’re supposed to be resting. “

“ Then how am I going to get my back situated in the perfect spot, huh?” he questioned, eyebrow risen.

Prompto chuckled again, even throwing his head back mirthfully. Honestly, it was the best thing he had seen since waking up. And he wanted to keep it that way. 

Grumbling away, he tried to shimmy his body back and forth like a caterpillar on drugs. Prompto laughed even louder. Pride doubtfully hurt, Noctis settled down against the plush pillows and looked about the room.

“ So, care to tell me how much longer they plan to keep my here in this prison? Or do I have to go mad and throw myself out the window?”

And he would. Give him time. 

Prompto tried so hard not to burst into a fit. His throat burned trying to keep it down, but swallowed it regardless. “ I can’t say for certain, but I overheard the doctor saying to keep you here for a few days. Probably let you sleep as much as you can.”

Oh good. Sleep. His favorite. 

While the prospect of sleeping as much as he could without anyone poking his side or nagging him always thought like a dream come true, Noctis when he became bored and unable to sleep, the days would drag on slowly until death would be wished upon. Perhaps Ignis could allow him to play some games, or even do some homework to kill the time. It’s not like he’s not moving about. Who knows.

He blinked slowly and looked over to Prompto who was starting to fidget, body tensing and looking a bit nervous. What was wrong now?

“ So, uh, you’re dad was here earlier.” He started, grinning softly.

“ What? My dad was here?”

“ Yeah.” Prompto started with a smile. “ He comes quite often. Every day in fact. I saw him this morning, but he had to leave after a short while. You know, being the king and all. I know it must be hard to leave when all you want to do is stay with your family.” 

Noctis let the words sink in, stunned. His dad was here? And had so every day? If only he was woken up soon to spent some time wit his father. It had always been a selfish wish of his, and yet, it’s all he could ever want.

“ Did he, uh, say anything at all?” he pressed on, hoping to hear some good news.

“ Uh, I’m not sure. I think so. He would always ask for me to watch over you if anything happens, but when he wanted time alone with you, I assumed he talked to you while you slept.” Prompto said, pulling at the loose strand of yarn around the cuff of his jacket lazily.

Oh. If only he knew what his father was saying. If only.

“ But.. “ Prompto sang, catching Noctis’ attention once more and almost leapt from his seat. “ I did happen to hear some juicy news from the king and the Marshal the other day that they are going to start your warp training soon!”

What? No way!

“ Really? I’m going to be starting soon?” Noctis asked, beaming like the sun outside.

“ Yeah! Can you believe it? And how cool would that be? You’re already so cool, but to be cooler by zipping and flying about the place like, pew , pew!” he laughed, throwing his hands it the air and making the shape of guns, rounding off invisible bullets.

Now this had Noctis laughing. The silly antics of his friend had the giggles rushing through him. And Prompto joined in second afterwards. 

Overjoyed by this knowledge , Noctis could only imagine how this one thing could change his entire life for the better. And his father! He must be so proud! So would he be the one to teach him? Who else would do a better job? Certainly not the Glaives, though they are quite good at it. It would make his day if he and his father could share some bonding time. He knows it would make the aspects of learning his family powers all the more rewarding, even if it became painful.  
Life was finally looking up.

And speaking of looking up, he finished his round of laughter and looked to his friend, who was still pointing at invisible objects in the sky and shooting them down with precise skill. A sudden urge to tease him took control.

“ So, how does it feel to be saved by a prince? “ He asked with a sly grin; making the blond stop his silly game and turned to look into blue eyes.

“ Oh, like dream come true!” he cooed, clasping his hands together and threw them up against his chest with an aspirated sigh. He then batted his eyelashes at an alarming rate.

Noctis chuckled. “ Yeah? A dream you say?”

“ So, do I get to kiss my prince for his courageous deed?” Prompto chimed in a higher voice. He leaned over the bed, closer to Noctis, all the while puckering out his lips and made kissing noises to add to the false romance. 

Snorting like some kind of pig, Noctis shoved Prompto’s face away with his whole hand as it got extremely close. Not that he minded actually. He tried so hard to keep a straight face to the disaster of a romance, but he lost quickly. The look and noise was killing him inside. 

“ Not at all! You may keep the kiss , fair maiden!”

The two exploded into laughter, to the point Noctis’ side ached and his throat burned raw. It was all fun and games until the pain drew in unfortunately. Thankfully Prompto burst from his chair and helped him get settled into the bed, even so much as helped him drink some of the water left on the small counter. Once satisfied, and not ready to burst into a coughing fit, they both fell quiet, a complete 180° from the fit they endured. 

Noctis lay heavily in the pillow, welcoming to the great nap he knew was to come. But in order to do that, he wanted the resting to end. Opening his eyes to investigate, he noticed Prompto wringing his hands around his wrist nervously, mouth opening and closing as if wishing to speak.

“ Prompto? Is there something wrong?”

At first, Noctis thought he was going to have to try harder to get the blond to talk. But that was throw out the window as Prompto nodded. “ Yep. Everything is fine now. I just wanted to say thank you again. You know, for saving my life and all.”

Noctis rolled his eyes. As if he needed to thank him for saving him. He would do it again and again if he had to. No questions and certainly no praise. They were best friends after all, and he knows Prompto would do the same too.

“ Yeah. No Problem. You know in would do it again, right? “ He said, closing his eyes and rubbed his head against the pillows, indicating rest. He yawned until tears popped into the corners of his eyes. Gods he was tired.

Another small yawn passed through his lips. He pressed the back of his hand stifle it,and thankfully it did as Prompto never responded to it. Smiling at the fact, he admired the pillow beneath his head and focused of the gentle grasp it had on his body, as well as the blanket and overall peaceful feeling within his room. The wonderful grasps of sleep started to pull him under. Both the medications within his veins and the exhaustion were the perfect culprits for this.

Prompto hummed in response. He staring longingly as the raven closed his eyes and got comfortable in the bed. A long rest was overdue, and Prompto was going to let him. Leaning back into his chair with a yawn to boot, he looked out the window, where the sun was now starting to go down, painting the sky an array of colours. Noctis grew ever so quiet.

He didn’t need to look over to know Noctis had fallen asleep. He just knew. Still, it hurt a bit that they couldn’t talk more, but he needed rest in order to heal. So he could allow it. With a sigh, he closed his own eyes and leaned into the chair, ready for his own small nap while pride swelled within his heart.

“ I know, Noct. And that’s why I can never thank you enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please let me know if there is anything I do can to change or improve my writing.thanks!


End file.
